


This Is Our Thing

by ymorton



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsn kinkmeme prompt: I want Eduardo getting pissed that Mark didn't tell him about the cease and desist letter from the Winklevosses, flipping Mark over his knee and spanking him. </p>
<p>Written Jan 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Thing

**Author's Note:**

> fake fake fake

"I told you, you have to tell me these things."   
  
Mark just flicks his eyes up from his laptop for a second, cold and flat.  
  
"It was my business, Wardo."   
  
"Your fucking business? Your  _fucking business_? It's my money, Mark."   
  
Mark gives him a look that says  _whenever you're done talking you can go_ , and Eduardo shakes his head.  
  
"Put that goddamn thing away," he says, voice shaking, and slams the laptop shut. Mark yanks his fingers out just in time, and he's about to complain when Eduardo takes him by the shoulders and pushes him over his knee,  _over his knee like a fucking child_ , and hits him. Hard, stinging, on his upper thigh.   
  
Mark's flailing out of Eduardo's grasp, but Eduardo must be working out when he's not studying or making sure Mark eats because he holds Mark down easily, and does it again, with the flat of his hand, on the lower edge of his ass through his sweatpants.   
  
"What the fuck, Wardo, get off of me-" Mark pants, voice high and panicky.  
  
"You never fucking listen, do you?"   
  
"Wardo! Fucking- Christ, Wardo, that hurts!"   
  
"Mark," Wardo says calmly, as calmly as he can while he's smacking Mark's ass, and Mark is shuddering. No one's ever hit him before.  
  
"Mark, why don't you listen to me."   
  
"Wardo-"   
  
"I said shut the fuck up."   
  
Mark shuts the fuck up.  
  
"Whenever you feel like being an asshole, or doing something extremely stupid like not telling me about stuff like that letter, I want you to think about this."   
  
He rubs a hand, deceptively gentle over Mark's ass, and then pulls back and hits him again.   
  
"Fuck, fuck," Mark says, practically sobbing, but he's painfully hard, all of a sudden, and if Eduardo feels it against his thigh Mark will fucking die, and Mark tries to slither out of Eduardo's grasp, pushes himself up by his arms, but Eduardo just pushes him back down.  
  
Mark exhales, because that's Eduardo thigh rubbing against his dick, hot and solid, and if Eduardo couldn't feel his hard-on before, he definitely can now.   
  
"Mark?" Eduardo asks, voice bewildered and a little amused, and Mark goes hot. "Are you-"   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Wardo," Mark says tightly. There's a pause, and Mark has to resist the urge to thrust his hips against Eduardo's thigh.  
  
"I don't think you get to tell me what to do," Eduardo says finally, low and dangerous, and Mark groans a little, feeling turned-on and squirmy with lust, right in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Yeah, I don't think you get to tell me anything, Mark," Eduardo says, and pushes his sweatpants down with one hand, exposing his ass. It's throbbing, and Mark winces when Eduardo trails a finger down the unnaturally red skin.   
  
"You like it?" he asks, the words practically swallowed in his throat, and Mark lets himself grind against Eduardo's leg, lets himself moan, a little.  
  
"Fuck, you do," Eduardo says, and Mark actually hears the whiff of Eduardo's hand before he feels it, the stinging crack, and he jerks, every muscle taut.   
  
"Mm, it's okay," Eduardo's saying, rubbing the place he just hit.   
  
"Wardo-" he manages to gasp out, before Eduardo hits him once, twice, three more times, and he's coming, hips thrusting erratically against Eduardo's thigh, fingernails digging into the couch, breath coming in shaky pants.   
  
Eduardo smooths a hand over his ass, gentles him through it, murmuring low.  
  
Mark draws in a shuddery breath and stands up, pulls his sweatpants up over the wet spot, and Eduardo reaches out and takes his hand.   
  
"Hey," he says, softly, and Mark notices Eduardo's really fucking hard. Like, put an eye out, could totally hammer nails, hard. Mark feels- well, he's never sure how he feels, but it's a little bit wanton and a lot scared. He wants to have Eduardo touch his ass, a lot more times. He knows he wants that, and when Eduardo pulls him down on top of him, he goes quietly.   
  
Eduardo kisses him, when Mark's straddling him on his lap, and Mark gasps into his mouth when Eduardo cups both hands over the curve of his ass, pulls him closer.   
  
"Do you want to-" he murmurs, rough pads of his fingertips rubbing the stinging skin, and Mark nods, already feeling his cock twitch again.   
  
"Bed," he says, urgent, and Eduardo nods jerkily against Mark's chin.   
  
His hands tighten on Mark's ass for a second.   
  
Mark hisses through his teeth.


End file.
